


Hello From The Other Side

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Black Mirror
Genre: Angst, F/F, angst is what comes of it, this is why im not allowed to watch tv so late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the episode of Black Mirror Hayley Atwell was in <br/>(Formerly called the Black Mirror AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so yeah the gifset of hayley atwell with her top off is why i watched the episode and i regret everything

_"Hey, English, just callin’ to check where you are, because it's eight o’clock and you're late"_

Peggy hurried out of the house, listening to her voicemail. Work had held her thirty minutes late. All she wanted to do was see Angie and enjoy 40s night at the club. She tapped each of her pockets in her jacket, one familiar weight that was her gun, another lighter one. A box.

Tonight was going to be a big night.

She finally got in, scanning the crowd. There, at a table not too far away from the bar, was Angie, toying with her necklace. Peggy pushed her way through the throngs of people towards her. “I’m so sorry I’m late, Angie,” Peggy shouted over the roaring brass at the club.

“It’s okay, English, I got us drinks.” Angie winked at a man sitting at the bar, who smiled back. Peggy pursed her lips.

“Aw, don’t you worry Pegs, I didn’t drink either of ‘em.” Angie leaned in with a conspiratorial grin. “I just wanted to work out my acting chops. Besides, they didn’t have schnapps.”

Peggy laughed and offered a hand. “Well, now that I’m here, how about that dance?”

Angie took it eagerly. “I thought you’d never ask.” she smirked and let peggy lead her to the dance floor. they moved to the beat, swaying gently at first, then faster, faster, faster as the band picked up. They staggered back to the bar after a while, breathing quickly.

“That was a good one, English. I only stepped on your toes, what, three times?”

Peggy laughed freely, completely at ease. She cupped Angie’s cheek and kissed her, fishing around in her pocket at the same time. Angie gasped when Peggy leaned down on one knee.

“Angela Martinelli, will you marry me?”

Some of the people around them shot dirty looks their way, but neither woman noticed.

“Of course I will, Margaret Carter.”

Peggy slid the ring onto Angie’s finger and swung her around in a hug. They walked out of the club, hand in hand and hailed a taxi. Peggy swept her gaze around the busy walkway, feeling something off. Maybe it was the fact she was riding home in a taxi rather than with Jarvis. Maybe it was the man in the trenchcoat, trying to look inconspicuous against an alley wall.

Peggy turned her back for one second to open the door.

_One. Second._

The door to the club opened and the man Angie had winked at emerged, brandishing a gun. Peggy didn’t see any of it, she was too focused on getting Angie settled.

She didn’t hear the people around the area scatter, cries of “Gun!” echoing up and down the street. Nor did she hear the shot.

She felt it, though.

It flew through her hair. Just as he took aim again, she whipped out her own gun and shot him twice in the chest.

"Federal agent!" She shouted as she ran over to the man’s body. The trenchcoated man also ran over. He kicked away the gun on the ground.

"NYPD," he said, holding up his badge. "Good shot."

"Thanks. Peggy Carter, SSR."

"Gabe Jones." He looked over her shoulder at the taxi. "How is she? Not every day you see your girlfriend shoot someone."

Peggy started to laugh, but the sound caught in her throat. Angie. She turned on her heel and started to run back to the car.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my fiancée!" She cried over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

There she was. Leaning her head against the window. Like she was resting. Like she did when Peggy was taking too long while talking to someone. Only whenever Peggy would get in the car, Angie would turn and smile at her. Talk her ear off about the smallest little thing.

She wasn't doing that now. "Angie-" Peggy reached out to shake her shoulder. It was wet. Her legs went weak and from somewhere behind her, she heard Gabe whisper "oh, God."

Oh God was right.

She looked at her hand. Red. She flicked on the lights in the taxi, leaving a bloody fingerprint. There she was. Leaning her head against the window. Like she was resting. Only people who were resting breathed. Only people who were resting didn't have a hole in their temple and blood in their hair. People who were resting didn't have their blood and brains splattered against a car window. She staggered backwards into Gabe. He caught her before her legs betrayed her completly.

For a while after that, things were a blur. Hours passed in the blink of an eye while it took days for a minute to go by. At some point, she ended up sitting against the taxi. A truck with the SSR logo had already arrived. People clad in jackets that said CRIME SCENE TECH on the backs swarmed around the bodies. Eventually Thompson and Sousa showed up. Daniel knelt beside her and took down her statement, and Jack talked to Gabe. Slowly they formed some idea of why. Peggy had managed to anger several dangerous people in her career. The SSR believed that one of them sent the assassin, and that bullet was indeed intended for Peggy. They didn’t know which called the hit. That didn't give her any peace of mind.

At one point during the investigation, Daniel gave her the ring. "I'm real sorry," he said, not meeting her eyes. She smiled softly at him and took it.

That night, she drove out to the Brooklyn Bridge. She had the ring on a chain around her neck. She walked halfway across and leaned her arms on the railing. Just as she'd done with Steve after Iraq. Well, what was left of him. They were able to find his dog tags. Peggy wore them until she met Angie. The first time she'd walked into that diner and saw that smile was the first time in a long time she felt like she could possibly love again. The night she'd first asked Angie on a date was the same night Peggy really let him go. That night, she'd gone to this spot with the dog tags in her pocket. As the sun set, she threw them into the water.

She studied the ring. Held it out over the railing. All she had to do was open her hand. But she couldn't. She slipped the necklace over her head and sighed, wiping away her tears with the heel of her hand. She just needed more time, she guessed.

Angie's parents insisted on paying for the service. Her entire family and most of the neighborhood she grew up in came, while Peggy only invited a select few. Gabe was a surprise. He didn't say much, just wrote down his number and pressed it into her hand. "Just if you need someone to talk to." Peggy nodded gratefully and gave him a quick hug before hurrying to the bathroom for some privacy.

Too bad Howard Stark had absolutely zero boundaries.

He did have the decency to knock, though.

“Hey Pegs, can I come in?”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “I'd say no, but you'd probably just sit out there and look creepy.”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” he said as he pushed open the door. "I have a thing you might be interested in." He said as he leaned against the counter to deliver what amounted to a sales pitch.

“Howard, why are you suggesting this? In what world did you get the idea that I’d be open to-” She choked up.

“It’s something the boys at the lab were working on. It’s just an app you put on your phone.”

Peggy glared at him. “And why would I even want to do that?"

"It's just an option. I won't force it on you."

"I'll keep it in mind" she spat, giving him a look that suggested she most certainly would not.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but Peggy hushed him when she heard heels clacking down the hallway. "Get in the stall," she hissed. "Don't say a word."

He followed her instructions, squatting on the toilet to keep his legs hidden. Peggy followed him, locking the stall.

"Peggy, it's me," her sister called out. "We're going to be driving home soon."

"Thank you, Amanda, I'll be out in a moment."

Amanda walked out and Peggy turned to Howard. "It's not going to happen," she said as coldly as she could, and without another word, left the stall.


	3. Chapter 3

A month ago, Angie's family barely knew Peggy existed. Now, she could hardly go a day without a call inviting her to dinner, or a casserole on her doorstep with a sticky note saying to call anytime.

"You were her roommate, after all." Mrs. Martinelli said over the phone. "You were good friends, right?"

Peggy wanted to scream. No, they were not  _good friends._  They were  _girlfriends! Lovers! Partners!_ They were  _engaged to be married!_ What about that idea was so hard for the woman to understand?

"Yes, very good friends."

Peggy was appalled at how little Angie's family knew, or how very little they were willing to accept. Either way, it was getting overwhelming. She couldn't make up excuses to avoid them forever.

Angie had wanted Peggy to meet them.

Angie was supposed to introduce her to them.

What Peggy needed was Angie's advice.

She grabbed her phone and called Howard.

 

He was over in an instant, jabbering on about the app. Peggy barely listened, just handed over her laptop and phone. She turned up the TV to cover up his rambling and let him install the app.

Peggy knew she could probably call Gabe about this. He was a good guy, they'd talked and texted some and he was a good listener. But he wasn't Angie. Howard promised her at least some kind of Angie.

"Okay, all set, Peg."

Howard placed the computer on her lap. Peggy eyed it suspiciously.

"Are you sure this'll be her?"

He nodded. "Should text like her, at least."

Peggy took a deep breath.

**Hi.**

**Is this Angie?**

_In the not-flesh_

Peggy chuckled at the joke, one Angie would make. _  
_

_How've you been, English?_

Peggy smiled at the nickname. She hardly noticed when Howard hugged her gently and wandered off to a guest room. 

**Author's Note:**

> im back I'm not gonna be updating frequently but heyyyyyyyyyyyy  
> Also the episode is on netflix so yeah


End file.
